User talk:Superior-chan
EF-2000 Typhoon Why did you remove http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/File:EF-2000_TDA.png from the EF-2000 article? You uploaded and added this image to that article in the first place after all. BTW: Are sprites from TDA and other Age games uploaded somewere? I did manage to find those from Muv Luv, Alternative, Faraway Dawn and Altered Fable but for other games I can only find event cg withouth things like TSF sprites. LoliconSuspect (talk) 05:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) The so-called Typhoon sprites weren't actually Typhoon sprites at all, but ESFP sprites; there a whole set of ESFP sprites from Chronicles 01 with the Rain Dancers squadron logo on them. Not really much, I know, but I don't want it to become a point of contest in the future. I've decided to put it back as the ESFP, but thanks for asking anyways. There's a massive collection of sprites on mediafire, uploaded by a person on /m/... I thought I'd go digging through to see what I can find. Superior-chan 09:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After Regarding your work on TDA: Generations will sing of your awesomeness.Unin (talk) 17:24, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Haha, thanks, but the articles for both 00 and 02 could still use with alot of cleaning up. I'm trying to avoid turning them into a word-for-word account, but some of the conversations have pretty cryptic means that can't be summarized well within a sentence. Superior-chan (talk) 01:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Force Organization Logos Hey superior-chan! can you tell me where did you get the images of force and organization logos? Also, i think you've played at least muv luv extra, unlimited, and alternative. So I want to ask, is it a problem for me to keep on watching total eclipse? I mean, will I be spoiled of alternative if i keep on watching the anime? So far i've only played extra meiya's route, and I don't want to be spoiled. One of my friend said right now total eclipse's timeline is closing to alternative's timeline, and the ending of total eclipse might be the same with the ending of alternative. Anyway, thank you for your contribution on this wikia, now i know a lot more about muv luv, TSF, and other stuff hehe. There are others who've contributed equally if not more than me, and it's thanks to them too that the information here is accurate as can be. For the emblems, you can get them here. It's not exactly official source, but the accuracy of the work is almost identical to the original. Anyways, Total Eclipse ends somewhere late in the month of September in 2001 in the Alternative universe. Alternative's events don't start until October 22nd 2001, so there's no risk of spoilers there. Of course, this is not accounting for anime-original footage, so they might include some fanservice there or something. There shouldn't be anything overtly spolier-ish though.Superior-chan (talk) 10:16, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Silvio Orlandi Can you provide any info on TE Mondays fight club.png ? What is this "Enhanced Human"? Unin (talk) 01:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) This one is Gabgrave's area of expertise. All I know is in MLA Chronicles Rebirth, Silvio was given physical enhancements after parts of him got eaten by the BETA; stuff like enhanced artificial muscles, metal alloy bone structures, cybernetically augmented sight. Sorta like Kamen Rider-1/Rider-2/V3... well, most of the Showa Riders at any rate. Apparently said modifications are strong enough to go up against an exoskeleton-equipped and neural-enhanced trooper.Superior-chan (talk) 01:41, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Marine Corps Rank System You're right about the rank thing Iunno what I was thinking there. Cheers for the correction Shiranui-kun (talk) 16:27, November 18, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Ranking can get pretty confusing, since ML's rank system and force structure regarding TSFs is essentially an infantry team (2 men/TSFs as fire-&-maneuver team and element respectively), but scaled to tank doctrine size (4 tanks/TSFs in one platoon, and so on and so forth), and given the rank system of fighter pilots (only officers are allowed as pilots, but they start combat piloting duties from as low as 2LT, as opposed to LT or higher as is the norm for an air force). Character Infobox Regarding the character infobox templates, I realize we have two kinds: compare and contrast Yuuya's to Matsukaze's as an example. I was wondering if the template should include things like body size; it's either the same all across the board (Dare I call Kyouzuka fat?) or very vague descriptions that can be easily told from full-body shots. Same goes for hair and eye color when it's already in the picture. Perhaps they can be combined into "Distinguishing Features", which can either be left empty (in Yuuya/Matsukaze's case, but character quirks are welcome too), something more (In Christopher/Hibiki's case, "Scar on left temple" and "small-sized" respectively) or just dropped from the infobox entirely; that information can be gotten from the information bar's representative images and others, or included in the character description. Having a TSF section inside can go both ways, since most of the characters on the wiki have piloted two or more machines at one point of their lives. But things like callsigns are a bit nebulous, since Yuuya is the only character I can remember offhand that uses two, and the information would be more fitting on the pages of their military units. Any alternate suggestions for (or against) this change?Superior-chan (talk) 01:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Body size was something of a placemarker until better information could be added. I wasn't the one who started it, but if there's no humour value added by it I think it's a widely unnecessary inclusion by now. The only situation I could imagine it finding use would be to contrast Extra Takeru ("thin") and Alternative Takeru ("muscular"), which aren't apparent from his portrait. Although, that could also be applied to any Extra/Unlimited character who didn't go through conscription. Hair/eye color is similar, but I can think of one specific case where it clarifies ambiguity - Meiya's hair and eyes are a hue of purple, but she's widely thought to have blue hair. I love its inclusion on the 00 Unit article. This information doesn't have to be standardized, so I see merit in having personalized infoboxes for characters like Yuuya (where callsign is relevant) or Hibiki. Heparin (talk) 06:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the reply. Superior-chan (talk) 10:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC) 2.5th & Quasi-3rd (Su-37) Is the Su-37 a 準三世代戦術機　Or a 2.5世代戦術機？I don't have IW so.F-23FTW (talk) 01:47, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I don't have IW on hand now (not at home), but I do remember the Soviets outright calling it their third-generation TSF, which was changed when the Terminator was classified as 2.5世代戦術機 in the West. There is no mention of quasi-. That said, I have a completely unrelated question from Euro Front. Do they ever specify what DANCCT (or 異機種・異国籍部隊間連携訓練 as it appears in several of the Euro Front TSFiA articles) actually stands for in English?Superior-chan (talk) 02:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Best I can work it down to (and that is streeeetching because I'm assuming it's actually an english acronym) is Directorate of Allied Nations Coordinated Combat Training. Shiranui-kun (talk) 02:50, January 7, 2013 (UTC) If you translate it, literally translates as Different Nations Joing training force.IDK if it's the legit def. so I'll check it out later on EF but can you wait a day or so? I'm kinda busy right now and I don't have the EFbook around me. F-23FTW (talk) 09:13, January 7, 2013 (UTC) @F-23FTW Take your time, there's no rush. @Shiranui-kun I based it off the original meaning of DACT (Dissimilar Air Combat Training). 異機種 gives me heterogeneous, which is a synonym of 'D'issimilar; I tried working up from there but the results are nebulous at best. The last I saw of it in Arcadia, all the book did was to display DANCCT in ultra-small font over 異機種・異国籍部隊間連携訓練; there's not even a distinction for which letter represents which group of characters.Superior-chan (talk) 14:56, January 7, 2013 (UTC) If you're willing to take the Engrish version I came up with, it worked out as Different Allied Nations Co-ordianted Cross Training. The kanji seems to imply not just regular combat training but a distinct focus on working with units from different nations with different tactics and getting them to co-ordinate. The D could definitely stand for Dissimilar though given the context and it's seperation from the rest of the sentence. Shiranui-kun (talk) ??:??, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Back guys,ugh college work.Might take a few hours to completely analyze it from top to bottom.F-23FTW (talk) 04:41, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I throughly checked lost arcadia but it only gives the Japanese definition. But defining and translating it from Japanese,this is what I got for the English translation, Heterogenous/Dissimilar Equipment Multi-Nation Combined Cooperation Training . Thats my own translation of 異国籍部隊間連携訓練. Also something caught my eye recently on this wiki, pages like this(other many more similar pages) http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/GR , do we really need 10 pages worth of information on Valgern- On? Or it be better if all the info are gathered in one page.Resolved.F-23FTW (talk) 04:05, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help. We'll just wait and see what Euro Front brings. About the GR, just my two cents, but it does have rather substantial information; this is a wiki about all things from the trilogy and subsequent sidestories after all. Ultimately alot of the short pages have the potential to be filled with information, so for the time being they're still being left as it is. I mean, pages like this, this and the three IJN officers along with quite a few other pages like this would probably be better off in a separate "Minor Characters/Technology" page, but seeing as how Muv-Luv works transcend time and space (Palus Emei from Chicken Divers appears in TSFiA Cross Operation Vol. 1 alongside Tarisa in testing the F-5G and Christopher somehow manages a boatload of material despite having zilch said about his past). The only case that requires a combination would be the small TSF technologies like Fly-By-Wire/-Light that are just as they are described, with little to no chance of sudden changes in canon.Superior-chan (talk) 05:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Resheph Test Flight Concening the Resheph test Flight, I got the info from Episode 15 of the Anime. I'm assuming there a "Test Flight" though. Stabber ApSig 02:40, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification. Can't see shit with internet streams...Superior-chan (talk) 02:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Character Infobox (Re:) I noticed that you made some changes in the infobox in Michiru's page. Is this the new infobox template that you are talking about in your talk page? I used Takeru's infobox as a template for whatever character infoboxes I made. Should I continue using it in the future or should I use yours? Also some info that I added is missing was because it was incorrect or because of the new template? M9M7F4 (talk) 20:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, I would say to use the new template for the sake being compact, but it doesn't matter much. Ultimately the only ones I am going to actively change are characters related to TDA; perhaps someday it'll be applied to the other characters if no one finds any problems with it. About the missing information, it was a page source error. Thanks for bringing it to my attention.Superior-chan (talk) 23:45, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Issue I noticed that you removed some info from a couple of trivias on TSF page I made about their similarities with the real life machines. Was there a problem with what I posted? The info about the real life airplanes was correct, if that was your problem. I'm asking in order to improve my posts in the future. M9M7F4 (talk) 14:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I usually use the Trivia subheading for more (for lack of a better word) "outstanding" pointers between the TSFs and their real-life counterparts. An example is the XG-70 page, where the similarities between the XG-70 and the XB-70 aren't as readily apparent both visually and in historical detail, or the F-16/Project Prominence pages. Things like the J-35 being real-life planes, well, this is as par on course for 80% of TSFs, there really isn't a need to mention it just for the sake of having a Trivia segment. As an example, a case could be made for the J-35 and JA-37's "true and historical" designations being Saab 35 and Saab 37 respectively, but if that's the case then the link should go to "Saab 35" rather than the Trivia section being used to tell others than "the TSF J-35 is called the J-35 in the real world". The Trivia section is to point them to the differences between TSF and plane, and not spoonfeed them all the information on the real-world equivalents. If we were to start doing that, then we might as well do it for them all. But you're doing excellent by all means, keep it up. Superior-chan (talk) 15:15, February 11, 2013 (UTC)